Symbiote Ivy
by SymbioteIvy
Summary: Poison Ivy has escaped from Arkham and takes refuge in an abandoned warehouse, while locking the doors she comes across something unexpected...a black goop.
1. Chapter 1: Hideout

There has been a prison break at Arkham, again, and Poison Ivy, along with most of the other inmates have escaped. Ivy ran towards Gotham Park to hide when she heard sirens, she looked around franticly for a place to hide, a warehouse caught her eye and she sprinted for it, she ran inside an closed the door. She took a small rest then started looking for something to lock the doors, the warehouse was covered in vines.

"Grow my babies" she whispered as she stroked a vine, suddenly it grew twice the size, she pointed at the doors and suddenly all the vines grew in size and headed for the doors to lock them shut. One vine on the second floor brushed passed a briefcase knocking it down to the first floor, right at Ivy's feet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Symbiote

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Ivy bent down and opened the briefcase, inside was a small glass canister with a black gooey substance inside. She picked it up and stood up to inspect it more.

" _Power_ ", Ivy spun around to see who said that, but no one was there.

" _I can give it to you_ ", Ivy looked inquisitively at the canister.

" _Just free me_ ", Ivy looked around the room once more.

" _Power_ ", Ivy lifted the canister high in the air and threw it at the ground. The canister shattered at the force of the impact, leaving the black substance lying on the ground surrounded by glass.

Ivy kneeled down on top of the substance, as she did so it spread to her legs and started to climb up them, giving Ivy a pleasant sensation, she bent backwards and put her arms out behind her as support, the substance started spreading across her hip covering her clothing and disintegrating it, it entered her vagina and started pushing inside it, Ivy groaned in pleasure. It spread up her torso, still destroying her clothing, it coated her boobs, giving Ivy even more pleasure, it spread to her shoulders and collar bone, then down her arms and up her neck. The pleasure didn't stop, it covered her hands and the back of her head, once her arms were covered it closed over her face.

The Symbiote covered Ivy's entire body


	3. Chapter 3: Power

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telepathic speaking

* * *

Ivy stood up and looked down at herself. "Nice" she whispered while examining the suit, "but I don't feel powerful."

" _Don't worry, we are_ " replied the Symbiote.

"Hello?" Ivy asked the suit.

" _Hello._ "

"You're the suit?"

" _Yes._ "

"Can we show some skin?" Ivy asked as the Symbiote seemed to retract from certain places, revealing skin and making the suit look like Ivy wore boots that went to her knees, gloves that went to her elbows, a suit that covered her body but revealed her boobs and higher and a mask, it also coloured her lips and hair black. "Good" Ivy whispered, "now where's the power?"

" _We have super strength, speed, improved senses and can shoot a gooey web from our hands that is strong enough to hold ten men up_ " replied the Symbiote.

Ivy looked around the warehouse and saw a tractor, she walked up to it and lifted it high into the air. "Ha ha ha ha" she laughed as she placed it back down she then flicked her hand at the roof and a string of Symbiote shot out, she grabbed onto it and lifted herself off the ground whilst laughing, she let go and the symbiotic string coiled back into her glove, finally she ran from one side of the warehouse to the other and it only took a second. "We can feel the power" she laughed maniacally, "is there more of us?"

" _Yes, but it will kill us_ " replied the Symbiote.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Ivy.

" _It will separate us and bond with you, controlling your every move_ " replied the Symbiote, " _unless you push it out of our mind_."

"And how would I do that?"

" _By pushing it to the back of our mind without feeling anger_."

"So where is it?"

" _Near the theatre_ "

"Thank you, and goodbye"

"Goodbye?" was the last thing the Symbiote said before it was pushed to the back of Ivy's mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Carnage

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Ivy swung over Gotham, heading for the other Symbiote, "this will increase my power and finally let my babies be free to rule the world" she said as she arrived.

She looked around for any sign of the other Symbiote, all she could find, other than the theatre, was an old warehouse, like the one where she found the first one. Ivy walked towards it and opened the doors, she looked at the ground floor, no case, she jumped to the next level, and there it was, directly in front of her a briefcase exactly like the previous one. She walked over and opened it, and just like the last one there was a glass canister this time holding a red and black Symbiote. Ivy picked it up and smashed it onto the ground in front of her, the canister shattered and the Symbiote was splashed onto her body and the ground, "argh" Ivy screamed as the Symbiotes fought each other, on her body.

She fell to the ground, "argh" she screamed again.

" _Go, now_ " Ivy told her original Symbiote, "argh".

The black Symbiote crawled of Ivy reluctantly, allowing the new Symbiote to cover the rest of her body, Ivy closed her eyes and relaxed. Suddenly they opened wide, "WE ARE CARNAGE" the Symbiote screamed out of her mouth.

" _No we're not_ " Ivy said pushing Carnage to the back of her mind, "gasp" she breathed sitting back up, " _Come_ " she told her original Symbiote.

It crawled over and once again covered Ivy, merging the two Symbiotes into one. "I want a new look" Ivy said, "one a bit more, me".

The Symbiote tightly covered her entire body, turning her hair orange and her skin a darker green, Ivy examined her new look and smiled before growing some vines as protection and to stop her looking completely naked. She then headed once again for Gotham Park.


	5. Chapter 5: Hideout

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Ivy landed in Gotham Park, in front of a large boulder, "ha, he thinks that will stop me" she laughed, smiling as she flicked her wrist, within seconds the grass surrounding it covered half the boulder and rolled it out of the way revealing a cave, she walked in growing symbiotic plants behind her, as they grew glowing flower buds grew off them, lighting the way for Ivy. Eventually she came to a cavernous room with tunnels branching out in three directions, within seconds the room was transformed into a plant/Symbiote wonderland, with a Symbiote covered vine throne in the middle, Ivy sat down and smiled, "this is nice, now for the rest of the world. But first Gotham and it's protector, Batman. Ha, ha, ha, ha, haa" she laughed growing plant/Symbiote minions all around her, " _Now go my babies, cause havoc to the world_ ".

Her minions rushed out of the cave in all directions, ready to get Batman's attention.


	6. Chapter 6: Batman

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

The minions quickly spread around Gotham, causing havoc. Stealing babies for Ivy to bring up, Spreading the Symbiote to women and strong men and destroying buildings and power cables. The Bat Signal shone bright in the sky.

Batman and Robin raced through the streets of Gotham, killing any of Ivy's minions. "Where's Ivy?" Batman asked the Bat computer,

"Calculating position" it replied,

"Robin, I'll go after Ivy, you stop her minions" Batman ordered Robin,

"Ok" Robin replied, turning away from the Batmobile.

"Poison Ivy found, she is in Gotham Park" the Bat computer replied. Batman sped to Gotham Park, to find and stop Ivy.

The Batmobile tore through Gotham Park and came to a full stop in front of the cave, the door slowly opened and Batman walked out, he slowly waked towards the cave, scanning for Ivy, as he walked forwards he stepped in the Symbiote, which held his feet to the ground, not allowing them to move, he quickly turned and shot his Grapple Gun at the front of the Batmobile, and pressed some buttons on his gauntlet, suddenly the Batmobile reversed at full speed tearing the Symbiote under Batman's feet and flying Batman back out of the cave. He bent down and scrapped some of the Symbiote of his foot and slide it into his gauntlet, it beeped a bit before showing on the small screen the detail of it.

-Organic

-Unknown

"What is this?" Batman grumbled under his voice,

"A little something I picked up" Ivy said from behind him, Batman turned throwing a Batarang at Ivy, a vine whipped in front of her knocking the Batarang to the ground, "did you really think that would work?" Ivy asked, Batman ran at her, but his feet got stuck, the Symbiote hardened around his feet and spread up his body, "What is this?" Batman persisted,

"Something that will finally make you mine" she replied, the Symbiote covered his hands and stopped them from moving and stopped spreading passed his neck, Ivy walked up to him, "see you on the other side, honey" she whispered in his ear before laughing manically, the Symbiote spread over his head, suddenly the entire Symbiote spazzamed and retreated from his mask, "looks like there is a flaw in your plan" Batman replied,

" _Cover him_ " Ivy told the Symbiote, it moved up his face again and once again spazzamed but as it did Batman quickly crossed hid hands and pressed some buttons on his gauntlet, making them electric, suddenly the entire Symbiote fell of his body, "looks like your pet dislikes electricity" Batman said punching Ivy, she flung backwards back into the cave, "NOW" she screamed and Robin walked out from the cave, covered in the Symbiote.

Robin ran at Batman, Batman punched Robin in the face, Robin's Symbiote spazzamed, "Robin snap out of it" Batman Yelled, Robin punched batman knocking him backwards, "I don't want to hurt you" Batman yelled before a vine hit him in the back, knocking him onto the ground, Robin pulled of Batman's mask and covered his head in the Symbiote, Batman stood up and turned off the electricity in his gauntlets, the Symbiote then covered the rest of his body. Ivy walked up to Batman, "Now you're mine" she said laughing manically, "Now Gotham".


	7. Chapter 7: Harley

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Batman rose beside Robin, in front of Ivy. " _Go, make Gotham mine_ " Ivy ordered all her minions, Batman and Robin left and Ivy entered the cave again to bring up the children her minions were bringing in. " _Find, Harley_ " she ordered a plant/Symbiote minion as she disappeared into the cave. The minion ran off into the streets of Gotham and Batman and Robin headed of the GCPD Headquarters.

The minion arrived at the most likely spot to find Harley and the Joker, the Carnival. It walked through the gates and looked around. "Oh, a gift from Ivy, Mr. J" Harley's voice echoed through the carnival,

"HaHaHaHaHaa, go see what she wants" the Joker's voice replied.

"Ok, Puddin'" Harley replied as she jumped in front of Ivy's minion.

"Ivy wants you" the minion mumbled.

"I need to help Mr. J first" Harley whispered, the minion grabbed her and started running back to Gotham Park,

"Oh, no, you don't" the Joker yelled jumping in front of the minion and started laughing as he pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at the minion, it threw Harley to the side just as the Joker pulled the trigger, a rocket shot out and smashed into the minion sending it backwards and removing most of the Symbiote from the front of it, the Joker laughed manically, "you're stronger than usual", it stood up and ran at the Joker.

"Don't hurt him" Harley shouted, the minion swung at the Joker but he stepped to the side and stuck out his leg, tripping it, the Joker laughed, the minion shot out a burst of Symbiote at the Joker, trapping him to the wall and slowly covering his entire body, he stopped laughing, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MR. J" Harley shouted.

"Nothing bad" It replied as it picked her up and left the Carnival.

It arrived back at Ivy's cave, " _I'm back_ " it told Ivy, within seconds Ivy walked out.

"Harley, how are you?" Ivy asked,

"What did you do to Mr. J?" Harley asked,

"He's fine, all that my minion did was disable him so that we could meet" Ivy replied,

"Ok" Harley relaxed, "say, you look different, what happened to you?"

"I found something that makes me more powerful, want some?" Ivy asked,

"Sure" Harley replied,

"Good" Ivy said tapping Harley on the shoulder, spreading the Symbiote on to her, "I didn't want to have to force you"

"What do you mean by that?" Harley asked, as the Symbiote started covering her keeping the same colours and pattern of her suit.

"Nothing" Ivy said walking back into the cave as the Symbiote covered Harley's entire body. Once it covered her head the minion left and Harley entered Ivy's cave, "good, now you can help me bring up my babies" Ivy said, "and for all the awful things he did to you, he can face the consequences".

Back at the Carnival the Joker jumped off a roof and plummeted to his death.


	8. Chapter 8: GCPD

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Batman and Robin walked into the GCPD Headquarters, "where's Gordon?" Batman asked,

"In his office" a policewoman replied,

"Thanks" Batman said tapping her on the shoulder, giving her the Symbiote.

Batman entered Gordon's office and Robin stood outside, "Batman, why are you here?" Gordon asked,

"We need to talk" Batman replied, Gordon walked to the blinds and shut them,

"About what?" Gordon asked, walking to his chair,

"Nothing" Batman replied, punching Gordon in the face, knocking him out and spreading the Symbiote to him.

Batman walked around the desk, bent down and spread the Symbiote quickly to Gordon, he waited until Gordon regained conciousness before walking out of the office and both Batman and Robin walked to the doors and stopped blocking them, Gordon walked out of his office and the police woman stood up. "Sir what's happening?" asked a young policeman,

"We're hunting" Gordon replied as he, the policewoman, Batman and Robin ran at all the officers in the building, Gordon leaped at the young officer and cut his throat, the woman shot out two shots of the Symbiote at two other policewomen, Batman and Robin tackled two burly Police officers, giving them the Symbiote, a policeman drew his gun but it was knocked out of his hand by Gordon, who quickly killed the officer, the woman was tackled by a policeman, accidentally spreading the Symbiote to himself, Batman kicked over a policewoman, spreading the Symbiote to her, Robin lashed out at a nearby policeman, killing him, the new officers that had the Symbiote joined the fight giving all the policewomen and strong policemen the Symbiote, and killing the rest.

Half an hour after Batman and Robin entered, they left along with all the police officers with the Symbiote, in search for the rest of Gotham's villains.


	9. Chapter 9: Gotham

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Batman, Robin, the Police and Ivy's Minions Searched all of Gotham to find the rest of the villains.

They entered the sewers and searched everywhere in them, eventually finding Killer Croc.

"Batman" He Grumbled, "how nice to see you". He jumped at everyone but suddenly a vine shot out of the wall pinning him, Batman walked up to him and punched him, the Symbiote slowly covered Killer Croc, "What have you done to me" He shouted as everyone left, the Symbiote covered his head and the vine pulled away, he followed the others as they left the sewers.

The Penguin was found in a factory, making guns, Batman, Robin and Killer Croc stormed in, "Batman" Penguin said, "I wasn't expecting visitors, make them feel comfortable", his goons stood up and shot at the intruders.

" _Kill him_ " Ivy said, Killer Croc ran at Penguin, and before Penguin got the chance to do anything he was pummelled to death, the three then made quick work of the goons giving a few Symbiotes, before leaving.

They searched all of Gotham's factories, eventually finding Bane, " _let me deal with him_ " Ivy said.

when she arrived, she walked in by herself, "hello" she said.

"Ivy, why are you here?" Bane replied.

"I just wanted to know how you were going" she said edging closer to him.

"I'm fine, now leave"

"I can make you feel even better" she said placing her hand on him.

"LEAVE"

"Ok, ok, I'm going", she left the building, "Give him a minute", she said as she left.

Soon Bane burst out, covered in the Symbiote.

The Bank alarm went off, the Police surrounded the building, Civilians climbed on top of the roofs and Batman, Robin and the recently turned villains entered the Bank.

"Come out, you're surrounded" Batman shouted.

"And get that, thing, no thanks" Catwoman's voice replied.

"You can't stay in here forever, come down and save us all the hassle" Batman shouted.

"Come find me. Ivy"

"I'm Batman"

"Not any more, I know she's behind this. So come and find me"

Batman and Robin went upstairs, while the villains searched downstairs, they searched almost everywhere when Batman saw something out of the corner of his eye, he spun around and threw a Batarang, "Good shot" Catwoman said, "almost got me", she jumped onto the rafters and started running along them, Batman shot his grappling hook and landed in front of her, she jumped over his head, he reached up to tap her but just missed he spun around and chased her, Robin landed in front of her, she leapt across to the next rafter, but as she did Batman threw a Batarang that hit her, knocking her off, right into Bane's hands, her held her stopping her from escaping, "no" she screamed, Batman jumped down.

"looks like you were to slow" he said as they all left.

Anyone left unchanged in Gotham, was quickly found and given the Symbiote, or killed. Gotham was Ivy's.

"Now for the World" Ivy whispered before laughing manically.


	10. Chapter 10: Superman

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Ivy entered the Batmobile with batman, everyone else got in their vehicles and left Gotham, in the direction of Metropolis. When they got near they could see a figure of a man flying through the sky towards them. It came down to land in front of them, the closer they got the clearer the person became clearer. It was Superman.

"Perfect, if we get him, we'll be unstoppable" Ivy whispered. Everyone slowed down and stopped in front of him.

"Hi, what brings everyone to Metropolis?" Superman asked, the Symbiote on Batman camouflaged it's self, to make Batman looked normal. He stepped out of the Batmobile.

" _It's going to... Explode_ " Ivy told Batman,

"The Joker is going to blow up Gotham" Batman grumbled, walking towards Superman.

"So why aren't you there?" Superman asked.

"He hid it" Batman replied, "and I couldn't find it".

"Do you want some help?"

"For once, yes" Batman replied placing a hand on Superman's shoulder, spreading the Symbiote to him.

"Are you ok?" Superman joked.

"We're fine"

"We're? Superman asked, the Symbiote on Batman returned to normal. "Oh, no" Superman looked down at his shoulder, and saw the Symbiote starting to cover his arm, he quickly blew on it, freezing the Symbiote before grabbing it and throwing it off, it hit the ground and shattered.

"I don't want to hurt you" Superman shouted.

"Nor do we" Batman replied, everyone got out of their vehicles.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"And you're not going to for us either" Ivy replied.

"Wait, you're the cause of this aren't you?"

"Who else" Ivy replied, Superman flew at her, she raised her hand and a vine shot upwards, hitting Superman in the chest, knocking him upwards,

" _Return to Gotham, you know what to do_ " Ivy ordered Batman. He entered the Batmobile and drove off, Superman flew after him but the vine latched onto his foot and pulled, flinging him in front of Ivy, he looked up and shot her with his laser eyes, the Symbiote doubled it's mass and absorbed the blast. Superman shot the vine with his laser eyes, destroying it, he then flew into Ivy grabbing her and flying her towards Gotham, the Symbiote spread down his hands, Ivy pushed against him, using the Symbiote, and flung out of his hands ramming through a wall of Ace Chemicals. Superman froze the Symbiote again and destroyed it, before flying through the hole in the wall of Ace Chemicals, Ivy shot a vine him, he quickly moved to the side and shot the vine, destroying it, he flew at Ivy again and she jumped out of the way, onto a catwalk above vats of chemicals, he flew at her once more, punching her in the face, she fell of the edge, into a vat of chemicals, Superman looked down at it before flying through the hole again, only to be met by Batman.

"It's over, she's gone" Superman shouted.

"Yes, it is" Batman grumbled pulling out a piece of Kryptonite, Superman fell to the ground, he tried to get up but Batman placed his foot on Superman's back, the Symbiote slowly covered him.

"Argh, stop, don't, no, please" Superman said before the Symbiote covered his head, Batman replaced the Kryptonite on his belt and hid it. Superman stood back up.


	11. Chapter 11: Justice League

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Batman returned to the rest of the Symbiotes, outside Metropolis, with Superman beside him, as they got near, they cold see something happening in the distance, a fight.

Someone flew through the sky and smashed into Batmobile's windscreen before being forced over the top of it, the Batmobile stopped in front of what looked like a battlefield, some of the people with the Symbiotes were lying on the ground, knocked out, the rest were surrounding whatever caused this, fighting it. A green hammer knocked a lot of them away, a red a yellow streak knocked some out, a laser shot some of them, one of them had a golden rope around their waist, a blast struck another and a trident knocked out another. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter flew into the air, continuing the attack on the Symbiotes, Cyborg, Aquaman and the Flash continued their attack, slowly being overrun by them.

Batman threw a Batarang into the crowd and hit Aquaman in the head, he stumbled back, a Symbiote grabbed his back, he turned around and stabbed him with his trident, the Symbiote fell to the ground, the Symbiote started to cover his back.

"Cyborg, help" Aquaman shouted,

"There you go" Cyborg replied burning the Symbiote off of his back,

Superman flew at Wonder Woman and grabbed her gear, she struggled to escape his grip as the Symbiote covered her, Martian Manhunter chased after them, he shot Superman's hands, Superman flew back around towards Batman. Batman shot some Symbiote at Martian Manhunter, he realised and shot it, exploding it in mid-air.

"Help!" Wonder Woman shouted as the Symbiote covered her face, Superman stopped and gave her back her stuff, he let go of her and attacked Martian Manhunter.

Batman ran forward and jumped through the crowd, punching Cyborg, on the human side of his face, the Flash ran passed and punched Batman off, knocking him into the crowd, Green Lantern made a hand construction to pull the Symbiote off Cyborg's face, Batman threw a Batarang at the Flash as he ran back to Cyborg and Aquaman, the Flash fell over and Batman ran up to him and punched him in the head, knocking him out and spreading the Symbiote to him, Batman threw a barrage of Batarangs into the crowd and hit Green Lantern in the leg, Aquaman in the head and Cyborg in the eye. Green Lantern spun around to face Batman, Aquaman once again fell into the crowd of Symbiotes but instead this time he was met by Bane, who grabbed his arms and restrained him, pulling him into the crowd and the crowd of Symbiotes closed in on Cyborg.

"No!" Aquaman could be heard shouting as he was covered by the Symbiote.

"Help!" Cyborg could, also, be heard shouting as he was covered by the Symbiote.

Green Lantern flew at Batman, who threw Batarangs at him, which he knocked away using constructs, when he got close enough Batman jumped at him and punched him in the face, Green Lantern fell to the ground, and constructed a hand to pull the Symbiote off his face, Batman grabbed Green Lantern's hand and pulled off the ring before restraining him as the Symbiote covered his body.

Martian Manhunter and Superman flew around shooting each other and whenever Martian Manhunter got the Symbiote he burnt it off. Martian Manhunter punched Superman, knocking him on the ground, he then burnt off the Symbiote and flew towards Batman, Batman threw Batarangs at him, but nothing happened, Martian Manhunter knocked Batman onto the ground and stole the Kryptonite from his belt, he once again burnt the Symbiote off him before flying back to Superman, who was about to fly at him, but then fell to the ground crippled.

A vine shot out of the ground and knocked the Kryptonite out of Martian Manhunter's hands, he spun around to see Ivy sitting on a cherry blossom that was walking towards him, he flew at her but vines covered his body, stopping him from moving, Superman stood up and punched him in the face, being unable to move, the Symbiote covered his body.

Once the dust had settled and everyone had regained conciousness, Batman walked over to Ivy.

" _What happened to you?_ " he asked.

" _I am immune to all chemicals, as you know, but the Symbiote isn't fully, so when I fell in, the Symbiote fused with me_ " Ivy replied, " _now I am more than just the Queen of Symbiotes, I am the Symbiote Queen, it is part of me and I am part of it._ "


	12. Chapter 12: Metropolis

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Ivy led the Symbiotes into Metropolis, they spread quickly, taking control of all women, children and strong men. The men and women helped spread the Symbiote faster but the children were taken to Gotham and placed with the other children under Harley's care. Everywhere in Metropolis had the Symbiote except for Lexcorp.

Batman, Robin, Bane and Killer Croc broke into Lexcorp, but instead of being met by goons or Lex Luthor himself, there was nothing, nothing at all, everything was cleared out, files, furniture and even all the machinery, nothing was left. " _Nothing's here_ " Batman told Ivy.

" _Nothing at all?_ " Ivy asked.

" _Nothing's left, not even the furniture or machinery_ " Batman replied.

" _He knows_ "

" _But why take everything?_ "

" _He's planning a rebellion_ "

" _He wouldn't stand a chance_ "

" _No he wouldn't, would he_ "

Ivy lifted herself to the top of the tallest building in Metropolis using her cherry blossom and looked around her new city for any sign of anything without a Symbiote, but she couldn't see anything. She sat down and waited.


	13. Chapter 13: Villains

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

A green speck was is the distance, it had only recently appeared, but it didn't seem to be coming closer.

 _BOOM!_

Ivy spun around, a plume of smoke rose on the other side of the city, she lifted her hands and the cherry blossom lifted her up and moved her over to where the smoke was coming from.

When she arrived she saw the remains of a small house near the edge of the city and a picture of the smiling face of the Joker, "this cannot be, he's dead" Ivy whispered to herself.

" _Queen, we are under attack_ " said the Flash,

" _Bring me there_ " ordered Ivy, " _and Bane, Cyborg and Police guard here_ ".

" _Yes, Queen_ " they replied and before she knew it she was standing in front of a group of villains including Lex Luthor in a Mech suit, Black Manta, Heat Wave, Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Cheetah and Ra's al Ghul with the league of assassins. Heat wave was aiming at Killer Frost who absorbed the heat and was shooting at the Flash along with Captain Cold, Black Manta was fighting Aquaman, Mr Freeze was fighting with Batman, Ra's al Ghul and some of the League of assassins were fighting Martian Manhunter, Cheetah was Fighting Wonder Woman, Lex Luthor was beating up Superman while holding Kryptonite and the rest of the league of assassins were attacking everyone else.

Ivy shot her hands forward, shooting vines at Killer Frost and Lex Luthor, sending them both flying. " _Cross the streams_ " Ivy ordered the Flash, who walked in between Captain Cold and Heat Wave before speeding off, the guns exploded in their hands and they ran behind the fight to repair. Ivy pinned Killer Frost and made her plants grab the Kryptonite in the hands of Lex Luthor's Mech. He laughed and tore away the vines before pressing a button that opened up plates on his Mech revealing Kryptonite in the chest and a mini machine gun and a flame thrower on either arm, he ploughed through the vines using the machine gun and shot the flame thrower at Killer Frost which burnt the vines pinning her down then giving her enough heat to shoot ice at Ivy, who lifted her arm up growing a wall of wood to protect her from the shards.

 _BANG!_

A bullet flew through Ivy, she spun around and the hole in her stomach was gone, fixed by the Symbiote, behind her stood the Joker holding a smoking gun. "Surprise!" he shouted.

"How!" Ivy exclaimed.

"It seems your pet doesn't like electricity" he replied throwing down Joker gas and running out of sight. Ivy ran after him turning into an alleyway.

 _BOOM!_

A rocket hit Ivy in the chest sending her flying out of the alley and into the wall of a building on the either side of the street, she fell to the ground as the Symbiote fixed her body. The Joker walked out of the alley and shot her again with the rocket launcher, blowing up everything above the waist. Suddenly a blast of cold hit him in the side, he spun around and saw Batman holding Mr. Freezes ice cannon, Batman shot him again and ran at him, dropping the cannon, Batman and the Joker brawled on the ground. Suddenly vines shot up around them pinning the Joker, Batman stood up and charged at Lex Luthor. Ivy walked up to the Joker, "how did you survive?" she asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" he laughed, "as I fell, I somehow pressed the cushion button, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

"Then what?"

"My suit filled with air, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It pressed the buzzer on my hand, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. It spread away from the electricity, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. it gave me enough control to tear it off every part of my body, ha, ha, ha, ha , ha. So I..." A Vine shot up through his head, killing him instantly.

"I won't make the same mistake twice" she said turning back to the battle that was now Lex Luthor and Killer Frost fighting Batman, Cheetah fighting Wonder Woman, Ra's al Ghul fighting Martian Manhunter and the assassins fighting everyone else. Ivy shot two vines that broke off Lex Luthor's flame thrower and mini gun, Killer Frosts powers weakened and Batman knocked her out with one swift punch, he then lunged onto Lex Luthor's Mech, covering the Kryptonite, Superman got up and shot Lex Luthor with his laser vision, the glass surrounding Lex shattered and Superman pulled him out and threw him into a wall, shattering his skull. Batman and Superman ran up to Ra's al Ghul.

 _BANG!_

A bullet slammed into Batman's chest, he looked up, standing behind Ivy was Deathstroke, he was lowering his sword down on top of her, Batman threw a Batarang that hit Deathstroke's wrist, Batman tackled him and Ivy spun around and tapped Deathstroke on the shoulder before he hit the ground and rolled. Batman and Deathstroke fought each other. Ivy spun back around and grew vines surrounding Cheetah, before coming down on her and pinning her down, Wonder Woman bent down and placed a hand on her before turning around and lassoing Ra's al Ghul, Superman and Martian Manhunter held him down as the Symbiote covered him. Wonder Woman helped defeat the rest of the assassins. Ivy spun around again and shot vines at Deathstroke from behind, they pinned him along with Batman.

After the rest of the assassins were knocked out, Ivy looked at the casualties. "We lost all of the police, Cyborg and Bane to Deathstroke, along with many civilians" Ivy whispered closing the eyes of a police woman, "well at least nothing can stop us now". Ivy returned to the tallest building and sat down looking at the horizon. " _Now the World_ ".


	14. Chapter 14: The World

**NOTES**

"hi"-normal speaking

" _hi_ "-telekinetic speaking

* * *

Symbiotes spread out from Metropolis and headed to all the other cities of Earth, with little effort, city after city was turned. without the help of the justice league, the world was turned.

Ivy entered her cave, "hello"

"Hi mum!" all the little kids shouted as they hugged her legs.

"Hi Ivy" Harley replied.

"How were they?"

"They were fine, they behaved"

"Follow me" Ivy said to everyone. She walked out of the cave followed by Harley and the kids, they walked to the entrance of Gotham Park, she rose her hands into the air and giant vines shot out of the ground and climbed up buildings, she pushed the down and all at once the buildings collapsed, she then slowly moved her hands forward and the ground exploded with grass, trees and bushes, she once again pushed her hands down and every man-made thing broke and seemed to disappear, leaving a beautiful natural landscape finally she pushed her hands forward and then out around her, the ground shook as a shock wave of nature travelled out from where Ivy stood, all around the world, the world was returned to its natural state. Ivy collapsed into Harley's arms.

"Are you ok?" asked Harley,

"I'm just tied" Ivy replied, "it used a lot of energy, I'll be better tomorrow"

"What are you going to do with the world's population?"

"Most of the men can die, they have never done anything good"

"And the women?"

"Some can die, we can't have to many people in this utopia"

"Ok, time for a rest"

"I agree"

Harley supported Ivy back to the cave and laid her in a bed of flowers. "Goodnight" Harley whispered and the kids laid on the flowers beside Ivy, Harley sat down on the other side of the room and they all fell asleep.

That Night:

Except for all superheroes and under eighteens, all men fell to the ground as the Symbiote on them crushed their bodies then half of the women of the world died as the Symbiotes on them released poisonous toxins into their body, killing them instantly without pain.


End file.
